The growing presence of computer networks such as intranets and extranets has brought about the development of applications in e-commerce, education, manufacturing, and other areas. Organizations increasingly rely on such applications to carry out their business, production, or other objectives, and devote considerable resources to ensuring that the applications perform as expected. To this end, various application management, monitoring, and analysis techniques have been developed.
One approach for managing an application involves monitoring the application, generating data regarding application performance, and analyzing the data to determine application health. Some system management products analyze a large number of data streams to try to determine a normal and abnormal application state. Large numbers of data streams are often analyzed because the system management products may not have a semantic understanding of the data being analyzed. Accordingly, when an unhealthy application state occurs, many data streams may have abnormal data values because the data streams are causally related to one another. Because the system management products may lack a semantic understanding of the data, they may not be able to assist the user in determining either the ultimate source or cause of a problem. Additionally, these application management systems may not know whether a change in data indicates an application is actually unhealthy or not.
Current application management approaches may include monitoring techniques such as deep packet inspection (DPI), which may be performed as a packet passes an inspection point and may include collecting statistical information, among others. Such monitoring techniques can be data-intensive and may be ineffective in providing substantively real-time health information regarding network applications. Additionally, packet trace information may be lost and application-specific code may be required.
Embodiments of the present invention are, therefore, directed towards solving these and other related problems.